Unreasonable
by sweetest lil empath
Summary: After the Fight between Wally/Dr Fate and Klarion The Witch boy begins to harbor a growing obsession for the speedster. Red Tornado isn't able to warn Young Justice & Black Canary brings them bound/delivered to the watchtower. The heroes are gone, The villains strike home, ready to blow up half the earth. And Klarion has decided to take sweet Wally as a prize *Ignoring season 2*


**Pairing: Klarion/Wally (Kid Flash) Klash  
Rating: Future M  
Summary: The heroes are gone, The villains strike home and are ready to blow up half the earth. And Klarion has decided to take sweet Wally as a prize.  
Warnings: Dark Themes, Non-con, Onesided love  
(M)= Meanwhile, (TS)= Time Skip, (FB)= Flash Back, (SC)= Scene Change**

Also this whole story is completely ignoring season 2 as I haven't seen any of it.

**CH 1**

He hated that he was still so desperate for a glimpse of the ginger Jr. scientist, but it had been months and Klarion couldn't help the giddy and exciting energy building up inside as he watched from his spot, cross-legged and suspended midair, while the baby heroes were brought in. Each separated from the others and in restraints unique to their abilities. Eyes flit from energy screen to energy screen checking the stats of the Starro-tech chips in each adult, all was well. As Savage began his rant about evolution Klarion let his eyes rake over the costume covered body of Kid Flash and he could not help the delicious shudder that raced down his spine.

There was power, hidden, untapped, and chaotic. He had sensed it the first time he and the young hero had engaged battle and even though it had barely been a year the lord of chaos could see the subtle changes, physical and mental. Of course the swift increase in the way the speed force moved all through and around the feisty red head had changed as well. Like a sherbet orange halo, glowing and tempting in every way.

**_(FB)_**

"A test of faith" Klarion smirked hearing the whisper and sensing the speedsters actions before he reached for the floating gold, even if the kid did put the helmet on nothing would happen only someone with an exceptional magical affinity could call forth Doctor Fate into the physical plain. He unlike Klarion fed off the magic of others to stay tangent. A magic-less non believer like Kid Flash would never be able to host such a strong being, in fact if anything the helmet might even burn through the kids meat-suit like wild fire and leave nothing behind but an ashen husk. Should prove to be an interesting sight.

Teekl seemed to shiver in delight at her masters thoughts.

"Hey dumb kid! you put that on and you may never get it off" Klarions' claws finally ripped Kents' barrier apart the magic dissipating into the night air. No doubt the geezer was already dead, Good riddance. Magic or no, Klarion wasn't about to let the boy risk waking up Nabu by dawning the helmet. Most likely the damn thing would burn through the boy and than disappear to find a more worthy host. As the boy raised the helmet above his head Klarion threw a blast of hell fire which engulfed him. He didn't wait for the fire to die and instead rushed into the flames to try and retrieve the helmet. A blast of light knocked him on his ass, Klarion spent only a second to take in the shock before opening a portal beneath him and popping out on the other side of the roof.

It wasn't possible Klarion and Nabu had fought for centuries, the later burning through many bodies over time. None of those who did not use magic ever lived long enough to summon Doctor Fate let alone to battle. After a short battle it became apparent to Klarion that the boy was not going to burn so instead he pretended to flee Teekl in hand. While in reality he hid behind a veil of invisibility and proceeded to spend that night (and many after) shadowing the boy. His Wally.

It hadn't taken Klarion long to find out all he needed to know about the speed force, Wally, and his past. The Light had been quick to pick up on his activity but then he hadn't given a fuck. Let any one of them try to stop him. The only person who might have stood a chance was Savage and as it was he had only been the barest bit of curious.

**_(FBO)_**

They had noticed, of course, the second that Red Tornado had shut down and were ready with their back up. Black Canary had gotten to them just before they began to hook Red T up to the android body, from there out, in Klarions mind, it had been almost embarrassingly easy for Black Canary to trick them into coming to the Watchtower. Where upon showing up they had been jumped, beaten, tied down, and brought before Savage.

"Allowing Earth to take its rightful place at the center of the cosmos" Face turned to the window staring out at the earth Savage could not see the mixed expressions on the baby heroes faces. Miss Martian, Artemis, Robin, Aqua-lad and Superboy all ranged from shocked to depressed to enraged but it was his Wally's reaction that made him laugh. The Jr scientist was rolling his eyes, sticking out his tongue, mock-mimicking Savage and near the end of the speech he had even rolled onto his back and let out a bored sigh.

Unable to resist Klarion had left a shadow of himself at the controls and dispersed only to appear right behind Wally's head. Bright green eyes opened wide and Klarion could see the quip about to fly from dusty pink lips. All at once Klarion put his hand over said lips, sat the young hero upright, pulled him into his lap and laid his chest flush along Wally's spine. The were a few moments of silent struggle and then a bit of duct tape popped into existence over Wally's mouth. Klarion let out a happy sigh and let his chin rest on the boys shoulder his arms finding comfort clasped loosely around his bound abdomen.

Kid Flash let his eyes flick across the room in a panic. It seemed that no one noticed the strange situation taking place right next to them. Savage had his back turned and was to into himself to really notice anything else. A quick glance reminded him that the adult hero's were out of commission. His focus shifted to his team mates kneeling on the floor hoping one of them was seeing this but it looked like he had fallen behind their line of sight when he was pulled into this weirdo's lap. Speaking of which if the stupid self proclaimed lord of chaos didn't stop nuzzling and sniffing him he might loose it and start screaming like a girl. In fact that didn't sound like a bad Idea at lea-

Wally was shocked out of his thoughts as warm wet tongue lapped from the base of his neck up to his ear. He let out muffled squeak as his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

Klarion grinned widely at the harsh blush that engulfed his Wally's face. How could he help himself, from the second he'd pulled the boy to his chest his heart had begun beating in overdrive and he'd felt dizzy. It hadn't helped that the boy kept squirming and wiggling against him. So he had begun to nuzzle him in an effort to calm or relax the red head every now and then giving in to the urge to sample that fresh scent that was unique to Wally. Finally it seemed as if the boy might never be still which would cause some problems for him so he decided a quick shock to the boys system might be in order.

Fuck. Maybe that had not been a good idea after all.

From the second his tongue touched skin electricity crackled through his blood and the sudden hunger to do so much more pounded against his very being. Pleasure danced against his insides with the same intensity of hurricane. It was a shock to find that just a little taste of Wally was the same to him as a city in the throes of utter Chaos. It was decided for him right then that the young speedster was his. He would not him give up ever.

Just as he was about to go in for another taste Savage turned to them his eyes only grazing the witch boy and speedster far too uninterested to focus on them. Instead he addressed the members of young justice. His voice continuing to carry.

"Now of course that you have seen what power we yield and know our intents You have a choice to make young ones. Join us and prosper or rebel and be slaves like your beloved heroes" Vandal took in each face already he knew they would refuse but it was polite to offer them redemption anyways.

Aqualad was the first to speak. "You mean to offer a place for us in your plan should we so choose. And you really expect us to choose to hurt the people we spend everyday protecting?" The disbelief more than evident in his voice.

"The offer remains open to you all. But I fear you lack the vision to go along with me. The next stage of my plans might be considered genocidal."

Robin could not hold his rage any more "What are you gonna do, destroy the world?"

Vandal scoffed "Nothing so crude. Half. Two-thirds at the most."

And so it went down the line one after the other denying the offer Savage made. And then everyone turned their attention towards them.

Wally could feel his heart drop into his stomach as his team mates stared at him each look worse than the next. Kaldur's eyes were wide but he was silent, Super boy looked pissed at first but it looked slowly melted into shock and then confusion. Artemis kept looking from one boy to the other sputtering and stammering apparently unable to form any words. Me-gahn gasped and turned red obviously her brain was quicker to wrap around what was happening but was unable to come up with something helpful. Robin was the one to break the silence eyes narrowed in bewilderment. "Um Kid?"

At this Kid Flash began to thrash about screaming behind the duct tape. Desperately trying to tell them that this was not his plan and he'd really rather not be where he was.

Savage remained nonchalant but a small smirk could be made out if you looked hard enough. At most the scene amused him.

Klarion soon got quite sick of everyone starring at his wally so intently and made this clear by standing with him clearing his throat. "Savage I'm getting bored none of the brats are going to say yes let's just chip 'em and get on with it."

Savage was quiet but nodded anyway and put a Starro-tech chip in each young members neck. They squirmed and shouted but one by one the fell silent and limp. Kid Flash had been shouting behind the gag and even though he'd wiggled with all his speed Klarion still held him as though he were nothing. Savage then turned to them.

"Him too witch boy"

Klarions eyes were slits. "No. I'll keep him like he is. He wont be able to do anything to your precious plan." Savage growled but did not advance.

"Besides" the witch boy scoffed "I dont think you really want to lose such a powerful asset"

Savage thought a second before returning to the window his face still turned to the two boys. "Fine Witch boy. Keep your toy. But if I come across him alone I wont hesitate to add him to the list of chipped heroes." And with that he turned away from them and his sole attention was on the planet below.

**_(SC & Wally's POV)_**

Wally was alone now. Shortly after being man handled and being transported to a strange room with absolutely NO EXITS(!), by that creepy bastard and his evil cat. He had torn the room apart, he'd tried every thing he could think of to break the walls he even attempted to phase through them but he had never got the hang of that from Uncle Barry. Now as he sat in the corner of an utterly destroyed inescapable room bits of furniture laying about in splinters, books ripped up, every breakable object shattered into tiny pieces. He'd made a small clearing in the far corner (putting as many obstacles between him and the enemy as possible) free of glass and other painful things to sit on.

_His thoughts turned from rage to his friends and mentors trapped in their own minds and bodies. He gripped his hair feircly in anger and depression. If only he'd had more time, then he could have . . . could have figured out some way to undo what ever it is that those stupid chips had done to his . . . everyone. Who was left to fight now.? Who would protect all the innocent people from whatever it was all those bastards were planning? He? He couldn't not alone, he wasn't strong or smart enough but there was no one else. . . _

stuck in his thoughts Wally had rolled into a ball his hands gripping his hair in a dead mans grip, forehead resting on his knees brought up tight to his chest. Tears beginning to leak from his eyes, caught on his lashes. He shook his head a little trying to stop them from falling. OK_ stop it Wally, now's not the time to cry, make a plan. Okay . . . Okay . . ._ He took several deep shuddering breaths to calm himself . . . _first I have to get out of here. Out of this Space base and back to earth. If I get out of this room and make it to the hanger I can try and steal a ship from the hanger. Or maybe see if the trans pods are working. And if it really comes down to it take a deep breath and run as fast as I can maybe break the glass one of those big windows and plummet to earth. Hopefully I'll land in water. Then I've got to get to as many people as possible warn them to find shelter and prepare them some how. Get to the world powers maybe get the message out._

_OH BUT WHO'S GOING TO BELIEVE ALL THE WORLDS HEROES HAVE SUDDENLY TURNED INTO MINDLESS DRONES WORKING FOR EVIL ASS-HOLES!_

"ARRRRGGGHH!" Wally gripped his hair harder. This whole thing was above his pay grade. Strategic planning wasn't his thing and people were going to die. Not just people he loved hundreds. Even if Savage hadn't said himself that he was going to destroy half the planet it was obvious. The light wasn't some rag tag group of just on their way teenage villains, they were a group of highly trained clinically mad Killers!

Frustrated Wally shot up, tears a continuous flow now, ready to find something (anything!) else to break. But just as he'd reached full height fist raised to punch the wall The freak from before was in front of him. As wally jumped back into the wall from shock he was aware of three things; One was that the stupid cat seemed to be no where in sight, The second was that the other teen too close, so close that Wally could make out the specks of brown gold in Klarions almost pitch black eyes. And third that somehow the room was back to the way it had been before his attack.

From the time Wally had hit the wall with his back it had taken only a second and then The magic users hands were gripping his wrists and his lips were on the red heads.

**_(Klarion's POV)_**

Klarion had dumped the teen in a small room, accessible only by his portals, and returned to savage for a few quick moments to hand over the controls/monitors to the chips to another of the group (He'd actually just tossed them in the middle of the room) and flippantly said that he didnt give a rats ass right now. Then he had left Teekl in another portal room to rest and taken another to the temporary room He'd made for Wally. The first thing Klarion had noticed of course was the mess the other had made of the room, irreparable except by magic. It didn't even take a thought and the room was restored. His eyes went straight to the corner and saw the shock of bright hair.

_It's amazing he did all this in less than a minute so much destruction. So much choas._

Suddenly Klarion got hit by the strong urge to hold his little ball of chaos against him, to feel his heart beating through his chest. Just as he'd got close enough to grab him by the hair the boy had jumped up screaming, his fist raised to do more damage (if such things were possible). It was a second but time seemed stretched out to feel like minutes, First was Wally's face lit up in a glorious fury that melted into a wide eyed confusion. Then the tears streaming down light skinned and freckled cheeks caught the light and he was staring into gorgeous forest green eyes that glimmered in the light. Those eyes froze him, his heart skipping beats.

And then in a flash He found himself pinning the other against the wall his hands gripping skinny wrists tight like he might vanish. Pressing his body hard against Wally's. Lips moving hard on Wally's, tongue gently trying to find some way to part the soft flesh and get into the mouth he'd fantasized about so many times. He had to know what he tasted like.

_Gods his lips are softer than I could ever have thought. _

It was then (a good three seconds into the kiss) that Wally began to fight. His hands trying to flail free. His body shaking left and right as hard as he could to slip out the full body hold.

Their thoughts mirroring each-others for a fraction of a second. _**No! ** _Wally in rejection and disbelief. Klarion refusing to let him slip away from him ever again.

Klarion growled low and menacingly against Wally's lips, never once since the start of the kiss taking his eyes away from the stunning greens. His Wally was rejecting him even going so far as to try and whip his head left to right in an effort to dislodge him. Those beautiful green orbs shutting tight. A rougher more guttural growl rang through the silent room and Klarion pushed Wally's head up and into the corner effectively stopping the wiggling. In a swift motion he shoved Wally's arms behind his back slipping them to one hand, forcing his body to arc into Klarions. Their clothed hips meeting as Klarion bent forward with the kiss, His other hand shooting to Wally's jaw and forcing the lips apart.

**_(Normal POV)_**

Wally was able to get a couple of quick panicked and angry no's out and then Klarions tongue was all over his mouth and he was effectively restrained, unable to even wiggle a single muscle, his entire body tense with confusion anger and panic. Loud moans and groans filled the room, Wally bellowing into the kiss in fear and anger, Klarion in absolute rapture. Klarion lapped around as much of Wally's mouth as possible trying to taste every corner. It wasn't long before he abandoned that to focus on pulling Wally's tongue into his mouth, eager to have his taste all over the speedsters mouth. It would be his first mark on Wally.

Wally fought to keep his tongue away but he was loosing the battle. It had been hours since he last ate and he'd blown a lot of his energy when he destroyed the room. Which had been pointless since it had just gone back to normal. It wasn't long before he stopped fighting to keep his tongue, his body went slack and the bellows turned into pitiful whimpers. Maybe just maybe, he thought, if he let the taller boy take what he wanted he would stop sooner and leave him alone.

Klarion grinned madly into the kiss ecstatic when his Wally let him lead his tongue around his mouth, the feeling as good as when he had done it to him. Feeling the red head relax in his hold Klarion put both hands on either side of his cheeks. His growls and moans turning into soft sighs and reassuring mews while his hands roamed wildly around Wally's face and through his hair. He wasn't sure when his eyes had shut but it didn't matter. The whimpers were sweeter as he imagined Wally grinning with him into the kiss. He let go of the shorter boys tongue and pulled back planting several quick chaste pecks. He put his forehead to the others and sighed elatedly his hands back on both cheeks rubbing soft circles into tear soaked flesh.

When Klarion opened his eyes he'd expected to see just as much relief and contended joy on the others face. What he saw instead was eyes shut hard, tears flowing like a river, eyebrows knit tight as if in intent concentration, and Wallys shoulders were shaking subtly, It took a minute before Klarion realized that he was crying and not in joy but in fear and pain. He stepped back, hands going to the boys shoulders instead, but he didn't seem to notice. All at once fear, doubt and anger began to attack his mind. A slow panic filled him, his head shaking in denial about what this could mean and refusing to believe it. Klarion swallowed hard shaking Wally's shoulders.

"Stop it!" His voice unsteady and quiet "Why are you crying?"

Wally continued to shake, slightly hunched forward, trying to ignore what was happening. Hoping Klarion would just leave.

"Hey!" he voice became enraged shouts "I said stop shaking! Look at me dammit! Say something"

Once again Wally just shook his head slowly, eyes closed and wet, his arms wrapped in front of his chest in a desperate self-hug.

"DAMMIT, say something! Look at me and say something OR. . . OR I'LL HAVE YOUR FRIENDS OFF EACH OTHER!" Now Klarion was shouting at the top of his lungs face scrunched in anger and the shaking fists balled at his side began to glow red.

The millisecond the words had come out Wally Glared up at him. His eyes dark with barely controlled fury. His body straightened against the wall. His eyes fixing Klarion his hardest glare, Piercing and full of the deepest hatred and contempt Klarion had ever seen.

His voice was soft and he almost wasn't heard "I hate you."

Klarion felt a sharp pain in his chest. He refused to accept what he'd heard. "what?" he sounded almost as quiet in his shock.

"You heard me." Wally spoke in a normal volume "I hate you. I hope you rot in the deepest bowels of hell" now his voice began a steady raise that continued to climb "I'd rather have the chip in my neck or be tortured and killed(!), than stand in the same room as you! YOU MAKE ME WANT TO VOMIT MY GUTS OUT! **I'D RATHER BE BLIND!** **I'D RATHER SU-**"

As Wally had shouted and ranted, Klarion had begun to stalk closer until he'd reached him and punched him hard on the cheek. Wallys head snapping to the side and hitting a wall.

"**NO!****" **Klarion screamed grabbing wally by the front of his shirt and pulling him close. "The very essence of your power, the base of who you are everything about you is chaos! I am the lord of chaos! **All chaos belongs to me! YOU BELONG TO ME!"**

As He screamed he dragged Wally to the king sized against the opposite wall and threw him into the middle of it. Wally used all his effort to sit up and glare. His voice tired and soft as he spoke "No I belong to the world of Order and Good. Not to destruction or chaos or you." He was weak and swaying.

"Chaos is the very law of nature; Order was the foolish dream of man.!" Klarion yelled. "It doesn't truly exist and wherever I find it I will destroy it"

With that he vanished back into a portal. The silence ringing behind him.

Exhausted Wally barely had time to lean back before passing landing safely on the pillows.

_  
A/N Okay so I know this is a little bumpy and there may be lots of questions but all will be explained in time. So please dont freak too much.  
Drop a comment let me know your thoughts.


End file.
